Excellence in Broadcasting
Excellence in Broadcasting When Squidward learns that Rush Limbaugh is going to be at the Bikini Bottom Mall for a book-signing, he decides to go down there and give him a piece of his left-wing mind. Season: 9 Episode: 2 Total Episode Count: 149 Prod. no.: 8ACX03 Featuring: Squidward Tentacles, Rush Limbaugh Also Appearing: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Plankton, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, Edd, Mike Brady, Carol Brady, African American "friends", Joyce Kinney, Bob Bobber, Ollie Williams, John McCain, Hot Worm, Barney Frank, The Harlem Globetrotters, Nancy Pelosi, Mickey Rourke, Chuck Norris, Jon Voight, George W. Bush, Barack Obama, Ronald Reagan, Bill Clinton, Jimmy Carter, Dick Cheney, Tyler Labine, Benjamin Stockham, Frank Dolce, Matthey Levy (DVD exclusive) - George H.W. Bush, Karen Musical Number: Republican Town Plot: Sandy discovers that conservative radio talk show host Rush Limbaugh is holding a book signing in Bikini Bottom, causing Squidward to decide to confront Squidward about his political beliefs. At the signing, Squidward is dumbfounded after Limbaugh asks whether or not he has read anything he had ever written, causing Squidward to leave in frustration. That night, as Squidward is walking home, he is suddenly attacked by a street gang, and is immediately saved by Rush Limbaugh, who single-handedly defeats the gang members (a la The Karate Kid). Thankful, Squidward agrees to read Limbaugh's book, and soon begins to believe that "conservative Republicanism" was right all along. The next morning, Sandy questions Squidward's conviction, citing his past liberalism, with Squidward defending his right to change his mind. Deciding to talk with Laimbaugh about the book, Squidward thanks Limbaugh, and the two then travel to the Republican National Headquarters, and are soon greeted by former President of the United States George W. Bush, and United States Senator John McCain. Returning home, Squidward informs Sandy that Limbaugh will be coming over for dinner. That night, SpongeBob and Sandy begin arguing and challenging Limbaugh politically. Deciding to confront Limbaugh for brainwashing Squidward, Sandy demands for their friends to go back to the way he used to be. Angered, Squidward decides to move out and become roomates with Rush. Asking whether Squidward is intending to stay at his home for just a few days, Squidward begins to irritate Limbaugh with his newfound conservatism. Deciding to follow Limbaugh to his radio show, Squidward attempts to voice his own political opinions about Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi, causing Rush to become frustrated and throws him out. Deciding to prove him wrong, Squidward attempts to waterbound Pelosi, before being apprehanded and arrested. Being bailed out by Limbaugh later that day, Squidward continues to assert his conservatism, while Limbaugh attempts to convince Squidward is only fighting against the establishment due to his desire to be the undersquid. Reassuring Squidward of his liberal convictions, Rush leaves the prison. Outside, they heckle each other with reassurance, and the episode ends with Limbaugh then transforming into a bald eagle, and flying away into the skyline. Cutaways #European po*n #Edd #Solving mysteries Trivia *The episode was originally titled "SpongeBob SquarePants is a Big Yellow Idiot". *This episode marks the official debut of Joyce Kinney, Barbara Winsky's replacement at Bikini Bottom 5 News. *Edd from Ed, Edd n Eddy makes a brief cameo appearance. Deleted Scenes #Harvard #Living together #American-made Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 9